This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Comfort and feel are important qualities in modern automotive vehicles. Noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) in a steering wheel of the vehicle can adversely affect the overall comfort and feel of the vehicle. Vibrations from the engine, suspension and/or other components of the vehicle may propagate through the steering system to the steering wheel and the driver's hands. Such vibrations can be uncomfortable and/or produce undesirable noise.